The Supernatural Camp
by EiramEnnaAizirtap
Summary: Chloe Saunders was a normal 16 year girl. The night before her 17 birthday, a car crash changed her whole life. She's now in a camp for supernatural kids. But she was normal...or not? The action in the books didn't happened.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter 1 : ''Whaaaaaa'?!''**_

**''Daaaad!Did you see my black trenchcout?''**

**''Chloe!I told you all ready 2 times!No!'' I can't find my head in this house and she's asking me about a trenchcout...**

**''Found it!You don't have to get mad...''**

**''What?! , I have to get mad!Just look at this place!It's a mess!''**

**''Calm down!It's not my fault that you fired the housekeeper!''**

**''Well,she was stealing!I can't allow to be stolen in my own house!''**

**''You know what?Let's go!I don't wanna be late to my party.''**  
**''Ok,let's go.''**

_**Oh,hi!I'm really sorry!I'm Chloe. Chloe Saunders.I'm 17. Ok,tomorrow I will be 17. Tomorrow is my birthday .I live alone with my father. My mother died in a car crash when I was only 4. I don't have many memories of her. How I said, I live with my dad. He's the only family I have. Well,that's what I thought,untill...**_

**''Chloe!Chloe,wake up!C'mon!Get up!We have to go!The car is going to explode!''_ Said a women. Wait, who is she?What car? Where am I?_**

**''What...''_That's the only thing I could say. I opened my eyes and saw blood. Wait!I'm in the car!My father's car!Where is he?I turned my head to the left and saw..._**

**''Daaad!No!Daddy!Wake up!''_I tried to reach him,I wanted to wake him up_**

**''Chloe!He's gone,Chloe!''_said the strange women._**_**.**_

**''No!''_I yelled._**

**''I'm sorry,Chloe!I really am!But we have to go now!We don't have time!''**

**''No!I'm not leaving him here!I'm not!''**

**''But the car will explode!''**

**''I don't care!'' _I reached his arm. I wanted to grab it and never let it go!That's my daddy!I can't let him there!He has to wake up!He's gonna wake up, and we'll be just fine!We'll go back home, to our messy home, and he's gonna make us dinner...I was crying...Like I never did before..._**  
_**The women managed to pull me out of the car. I screamed.**_

**''No,no,no,no,no,no!My daaaaaaddy!Don't live him there!He needs me!I need him!He's the only thing I've got...''**  
_**And then I passed out. I don't know for how long, but when I opened my eyes, it was all gone. Was that a dream?I tried to stand up..Ouch!My whole body was hurting like a train has passed over me...Where am I?..**_

**''Hello..?'' _I said..._**

**''Dad..?''**  
_**And then I realized that it wasn't a dream...But where am I?It's not a hospital...I'm in a walls look like wooden. There wasn't much...Just the king size bed where I was lying, a little table with a glass of water on the left of the bed and a chair on the right...On the chair are my clothes...**_

**''Oh, you're awake!''_Said a women voice coming from the door._**

**''Who...who are you?where am I?What happened to me?My dad...where..''**

**''Ok,ok.I know you have a lot of questions. But first of all, let me introduce myself. I'm a doctor. My name is Lauren. Your mother was my sister. And you're in a camp for supernatural kids.''**

**''Whaaaaaa'?!''**

_**So that's all for now.I hope you guys like it and...if you do,then I'm gonna write more,if not...Then not.:D **_


	2. Chapter 2: She's crazy Just crazy

_''Ok, ok. I know you have a lot of questions. But first of all, let me introduce myself. I'm a doctor. My name is Lauren. Your mother was my sister. And you're in a camp for supernatural kids.''_

_''Whaaaaaa'!''?_

''I know, it's hard to understand, but you will, in time.''

''No,wait! No, where's my dad? I want to see my dad! Where am I?!''_ I yelled so laud that my throat hurts._

''Calm down, Chloe. Your father didn't make it... He died in the car crash... I'm really sorry, but I couldn't do anything to help him..''

''No! That's a lie! That's not true! He can't be dead! I'm all alone?!''_ I closed my eyes and tried to wake up from this nightmare..._

''No, you're not! You have me! I'm your aunt!''

''No! I don't know you! Why did you bring me here?'' _I started looking around me, trying to find a way to get out of the room._

''Chloe! I'm gonna give you something that will calm you down,okay?''_ She said as she opened her bag._

''No! Let me go! I have to get out of here! I don't need you!''_ I screamed at her. What did she want from me? I didn't do anything bad. I just wanted my daddy..._

''Here, here Chloe! You will be fine. It's all gonna be alright...''

_She grabbed my arm and made me an injection... I don't know what that was, but 2 minutes later I was feeling better..._

''So... Can we talk now?''

''Yeah... You can talk... And you can start with explaining me what is going on here...'' _When I said that, I wanted to sound like I was mad.. but it came out like I was on drugs... Oh! Wait, I was on drugs..._

''Well... You know from your father that your mom died in a car crush...''

_I nodded._

''That's not true... You see... Your mother wasn't just a normal woman. She was a necromancer.''

''A what..?'' _Necromancer... Ok... Wait..._

''N-n-necromancers...are thouse who...satisfy their needs with d-dead people?''

''No...'' _She said. And she laughed._

''No, Chloe. Thouse are Necrophiles... A necromancer can talk to the dead. And other stuff.. But the point here is that you are one to, Chloe.''

_What the hell...? Wait, I should say this loud._

''What the hell? I am not a necro-pupu, or something like that. I've got nothing to do with that. I've never seen a dead man untill know, and I don't plan to... God, I've never been to a funeral, never!'' _She's crazy. Just crazy._

''Yeah, Chloe. I know it's hard to belive it but it's true. Can I... tell the story now?'' _She asked me like she wanted to tell me a bedtime story.._

_I nodded._

''Ok. Back to your mother. She didn't die in a car crush, like I said, she died in a fight. A fight with the supernaturals for the future supernaturals. Like you. You see, when your mother was pregnant with you, she find out about a group of scientists. The Edison Group. They said that they could cure the supernatural in the babys. They saw it like a disease...''

''But... Why didn't they... Why didn't they cure her... ?'' _I asked, trying to understand._

''Because, they didn't cure. They made all worse. It's like ... You take the whole power and supernatural from 200 necromancers and you try to stick it in one human. It's dangerous. But they didn't thought about that... They wanted power. So they lied.''

_I wanted to hear what she was saying, but my brain didn't want to. I passed out._


End file.
